castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forge
Forging allows you to augment your weapons with powerful enchantments and buffs. Only certain powerful items contain slots in which you forge gems and other enhancements. The number of slots determine how many gems or enhancements can be forged with the item. Once you complete the forging process, it will consume the gems and enhancements. If you choose to salvage an item, it will remove any existing gems or enhancements from the item and allow you to reforge the item again. However, salvaging an item will not return the original ingredients (except for runes, which are never destroyed). ''' '''Please note in addition: If you have a rune forged onto an item that you then use in alchemy, that rune will become inaccessible to you unless and until you have another item of the same type in your inventory. Runes Four runes exist to augment equipment: Attack Rune, Defense Rune, Damage Rune and Health Rune. All characters have all four runes. They all start at level 1, which confers no bonuses. By trading essences through the Trade Market, these runes may be leveled up to provide the player with stat bonuses when equipped. The higher the level of the rune, the greater the bonus. Attack and defense runes work in all facets of the game. Damage and Health runes are restricted to guild formats at this time. Category:Keep Piercing and Resistance Piercing and Resistance is a battle system in Castle Age that is used in both Player vs. Player Battles (including Guild Battles) and Monster Hunting. Piercing relates to enhanced abilities to cause damage to your opponent, while resistance relates to enhanced abilities to defend against damage from your opponent (and vice versa for them). Types are: *Physical Piercing / Physical Resistance *Fire Offense / Fire Defense *Water Offense / Water Defense *Earth Offense / Earth Defense *Wind Offense / Wind Defense Forgeable Gems and Enhancements Equipment with Forge Slots Only certain items can be forged. Items that can be forged must have at least one slot. The number of slots that an item has determines how many enhancements (i.e., runes, ingots, and gems) can be forged onto the item. *Weapons and armors must have combined attack plus defense stats of 50 to have a slot. *Helmets, gloves, and shields that can be forged are not based on any specific statistical value requirement; only certain select items in these categories have been given a slot. *Amulets, boots, and magic cannot currently be forged. Runes, ingots, and gems can be forged into the following types of equipment: *'Weapons' can only be forged with offensive forge items. **Attack and Damage runes **Physical piercing ingots **Elemental offense gems *'Gloves' can only be forged with offensive forge items. **Damage rune **Physical piercing ingots **Elemental offense gems *'Armors' and helmets can only be forged with defensive forge items. **Defense and Health runes **Physical resistance ingots **Elemental resistance gems *'Shields (Off-hands)' can be forged with offensive OR defensive forge items. **NO runes **Physical piercing ingots **Physical resistance ingots **Elemental offense gems **Elemental resistance gems In addition, the following limits apply: *A piece of equipment can only hold one rune, regardless of whether it has multiple forge item slots or not. **For example, if you have Dukes Bone Blade (which is a weapon with 2 slots), you cannot put both your Attack rune and Damage rune on it. *You can only forge 1 set of items into 1 type of equipment. **For example, if you have multiple Genesis Swords, if you forge a fire gem into one, all your Genesis Swords, regardless of how many you have, will have that fire gem's property. In this case, if you wish to forge a water gem onto a weapon, you need to have a different weapon other than Genesis Sword to imbue it with. *For equipment with multiple slots, the items forged into these slots must be of different types. **For example, if you have Dukes Bone Blade, you could have 1 piercing ingot and 1 elemental offensive gem, or two different elemental offensive gems (fire and earth), but not two of the same (so you couldn't have 2 Physical Piercing or 2 Earth Offense). Weapons Armors Helmets Gloves Shields Amulets Amulets cannot currently be forged. Boots Boots cannot currently be forged. Magic Magic cannot currently be forged. Category:Keep